User blog:Elgb333/Season 1 Finale: Cowboys vs Cossacks
In every corners of the world, every countryman has a proud warrior stereotype that they respect. These warriors not only bring their country's value, traditions, as well as folk costumes with them, but they also became the badass image of their nation abroad; an identification that separates them from other countries. Warrios such as the samurai and ninjas of Japan; the knights of Western Europe; the gurkhas of Nepal; the mounted police of Canada; the vietcong of Vietnam; the xiaolin monks of China; the sombrero wearing llaneros of Mexico; the Zande of Sudan; the conquistadors of Spain; the maori of New Zealand and so much more, are some of those warrior sterotypes that we associate with in popular media. Love them or hate them; either they are authentic icons or stereotype insults, they are nonetheless, what the whole world would associate a country with in terms of badass warrior culture. And today we will be pitting two famous national warrior sterotypes in a fight to the death... Western Cowboys: The rowdy wild bunch of horsemen who lived their lives by the gun vs Siberian Cossacks: The brash tough wildmen who charged their way into history Who is Deadliest?! Western Cowboys Central to the myth and the reality of the West is the American cowboy. The cowboy has for over a century been an iconic American image both in the country and abroad; recognized worldwide and revered by Americans. His real life was a hard one and revolved around two annual roundups, spring and fall, the subsequent drives to market, and the time off in the cattle towns spending his hard earned money on food, clothing, gambling, and prostitution. Alcohol was everywhere in the West (outside Mormondom), but on the trail the cowboys were forbidden to drink it. Often, hired cowboys were trained and knowledgeable in their trade such as herding, ranching and protecting cattle. Many of the cowboys were veterans of the Civil War; a diverse group, they included Blacks, Hispanics, Native Americans, and immigrants from Europe. Many even joined the Rough Riders lead by fellow cowboy Theodore Roosevelt. To protect their herd from wild animals, rogue Indians and rustlers, cowboys carried with them their iconic weaponry such as knives, pistols, rifles and shotguns. Other cowboys have participated in various range wars throughout the frontier, and on the trail, they also have to endure bad weather and unforgiving environments. Range wars were armed conflicts and feuds that took place in the "open range" of the American frontier. The subject of these conflicts was the control of lands freely used for farming and cattle grazing which gave the conflict its name. Range wars became more common by the end of the American Civil War, and numerous conflicts were fought such as the Pleasant Valley War, Mason County War, Johnson County War, Colorado Range War, Fence Cutting War and others. Mexican bandits and militias also conducted engagements with American settlements, towns, and borders in Texas over the rights of these lands, and battles such as the Cortina Troubles, Las Cuevas War, San Elizario Salt War, and the Bandit War were fought. In 1886, there were twenty-six gun-related deaths in Holbrook because of the range war of the area. During a range war in Montana, a vigilante group called Stuart's Stranglers, which were made up of cattlemen and cowboys, killed up to 20 criminals and range squatters in 1884 alone. In Nebraska, stock grower Isom Olive led a range war in 1878 that killed a number of homesteaders from lynching and bloody shootouts which also precipitated his own murder. Another infamous type of open range conflict were the Sheep Wars, which were fought between sheep ranchers and cattle ranchers over grazing rights. The cowboy has for over a century been an iconic American image both in the country and abroad; recognized worldwide and revered by Americans. Trail cowboys who were also known as gunfighters like John Wesley Hardin, Luke Short, Tom Horn and others, were known for their prowess, speed and skill with their pistols and other firearms. Their violent escapades and reputations morphed over time into the stereotypical image of violence endured by the "cowboy hero". (taken mostly from Wikipedia) Melee='Bowie knife' A Bowie knife is a pattern of fixed-blade fighting knife first popularized by Jim Bowie in the early 19th century. Since the first incarnation was created by James Black, the Bowie knife has come to incorporate several recognizable and characteristic design features, although in common usage the term refers to any large sheath knife with a crossguard and a clip point. Used both as a fighting and utility knife, its large blade can easily pierce through bone and muscle. It's also well balanced for throwing. * 12-20 inches * Single edged with clip point |-|Pistol='Dual Colt Peacemakers' The Colt Single Action Army which is also known as the Single Action Army, SAA, Model P, Peacemaker, M1873, and Colt .45 is a single action revolver with a revolving cylinder holding six metallic cartridges. It was designed for the U.S. government service revolver trials of 1872 by Colt's Patent Firearms Manufacturing Company – today's Colt's Manufacturing Company – and was adopted as the standard military service revolver until 1892. Draw speed, accuracy as well as concealability was one of the skills needed by cowboys in their occupation. Cowboys were known to carry more than one pistol in their gunbelts, and is also a standard for them of the era to carry two guns and fire ambidextrously. * .45 Long Colt * 293 m/s * 12 shots |-|Rifle='Winchester Model 1873' The Model 1873 was one of the most successful lever action Winchester rifles of its day, gaining the reputation as "The Gun that Won the West". Still an icon almost a century and a half later, it was manufactured between 1873 and 1919. Evolved from the 1860 Henry rifle, Winchester rifles were among the earliest repeaters and was known for being the rifle with the fastest rate of fire of its time (till the advent of semi-auto rifles). Although lacking the range of modern rifle catridges, the Winchester's lever action was easier to use on horseback than bolt-action rifles that succeeded it. * .44-40 Winchester * 360 m/s * 15 round tubular magazine * 100-300 yrds range |-|Special='Sharps rifle' Another weapon candidate for the title of "The Gun that Won the West", the sharps was one of the most common weapon in the American frontier. Sharps rifles were large bore single shot falling Block rifles that began with a design by Christian Sharps in 1848 that are renowned for long range accuracy. By 1874 the rifle was available in a variety of calibers and had been adopted by the armies of a number of nations and was one of the few successful designs to transition to metallic cartridge use. Its falling back action gives it a fast and easy way to eject and reload during its time. One of the longest sniper kills in history was done by Buffalo hunter Billy Dixon at the range of 1,538 yds. * .45-70 * 487 m/s * 1000 yrds range * 8–10 shots per minute Siberian Cossacks Cossacks are a group of predominantly East Slavic people who originally were members of military communities in Ukraine and Southern Russia. In Russia's colorful history, they have employed many groups and Hosts of Cossacks in their military, primarily for cavalry and mounted warfare. There were many groups of Cossacks who have played a major role in the Russian military, but by the 19th century, almost all of the hosts were disbanded, and the only remaining Cossacks to be inducted were the Siberian Cossacks and the Trans Baikal Cossacks. The former, making up most of the Cossacks regiment by the early 20th century. The Siberian Cossacks were primarily used by the Russians as peacekeepers in the Siberian frontier and borders. Siberian Cossacks played minor roled in military conflicts on behalf of the Tsars in the 18th century, though they were at most, overshadowed by the more popular Don and the Kuban Cossacks. They played an important role in Russia's conquest and taming of Siberia. In recognition of their service during the French Invasion of Russia in 1812, the regiments of the Siberian Host were given the privilege of attaching colored pennants to the lances which remained their primary weapon until World War I. But it wasn't until in 1905, that the Siberian Cossacks gained respect after being one of a few only Cossack regiments to be sent during the Russo-Japanese War. The cossacks of the Siberian Host provided a significant proportion of the 207 squadrons of Russian cavalry involved, and fought in the most pivotal battles during the war. There was, however, criticism of their standard of horsemanship, and they were described as "infantry on horseback". Their fight in the War however, made them a household name in all the cavalry regiment in the world. They were praised in international newspapers, and their photographs consisting of their cap bands, epaulettes and wide trouser stripes of a green uniform of the loose-fitting cut common to the Steppe, became the stereotypical image of all the Cossacks as well as Russians in general. Becoming the authentic "Russian Cossack" image abroad. The Siberian Host was disbanded in 1919, following the Russian Revolution, and efforts were made by the new Soviet regime to eliminate the cultural and other distinctions of the cossacks at large. While some cossack regiments were reestablished in 1937, these did not include specifically Siberian units. Many Cossacks still identify themselves as Siberians towards World War II, but by that time, hosts were non-existent, and the Cossacks were now intermixed with each other. (taken mostly from Wikipedia) Melee='Kindjal' The iconic Russian kindjal was first implemented in the military after the conquest of the Caucasus in 1854. it was also the national weapon of Georgia. Perfect for slashing and cutting, the kindjal was also heavily decorated with precious metals and gems and were a sign of chivalry in Eastern Europe. Its hilt were either made out of heavy wood or metal. * 16 inches * Double edged * Blade can be straight or curved based on the user's preference. |-|Pistol=''' Nagant M1895''' The Nagant M1895 Revolver is a seven-shot, gas-seal double action revolver designed and produced by Belgian industrialist Léon Nagant for the Russian Empire. The Nagant M1895 was chambered for a proprietary cartridge, 7.62×38mmR, and featured an unusual "gas-seal" system, in which the cylinder moved forward when the gun was cocked, to close the gap between the cylinder and the barrel, providing a boost to the muzzle velocity of the fired projectile. The pistol is also well know for its durability and reliance, and was highly favored by Russians at that time. * 7.62×38mmR * 327 m/s * 7 shots |-|Rifle='Mosin Nagant' The iconic Mosin Nagant rifle is a bolt-action, internal magazine-fed, military rifle, developed by the Imperial Russian Army in 1882–91, and used by the armed forces of the Russian Empire, the Soviet Union and various other nations. It is one of the most mass-produced military bolt action rifles in history with over 37 million units produced since its inception in 1891. Although effective as an infantry rifle, like other bolt action rifles it was severely difficult to use on horseback. As such cavalrymen didn't use them on horse and have to dismount in order to effectively use it, popularizing the term "mounted infantry" in early 20th century warfare. * 7.62×54mmR * 865 m/s * 5 round non detachable box magazine loaded with stripper clips * 550 yrds range |-|Special='Berdan rifle' One of the most favored rifles used by all the Cossack especially those living in the Russian frontier. The Berdan rifle is a Russian single shot rifle created by famous American firearms expert and inventor Hiram Berdan in 1868. Standard issue in the Russian army from 1870 to 1891, the Berdan was replaced by the Mosin–Nagant rifle. Widely used in Russia as a hunting weapon, sporting variants, including shotguns, were produced until the mid-1930s. The rifle uses a trapdoor mechanism to eject spent casings and manually insert catridges. Although know for its reliability, its accuracy is somewhat hampered by its inferior button trigger and lack of finger guard. * 10.75×58 mmR * 437 m/s * 310 yrd range * 6–8 rounds per minute X-Factors Cowboys vs Cossacks 73 - Training - 68 Cossacks, including the Siberian Hosts, lost their once respected military efficiency by the 19th century. This is due to the fact that the Cossack Host was independent from the Russian military due to their proud warrior heritage, and such most of their training stuck to their own age-old traditions. and mostly lacking up to date professional training. Other foreign cavalry even go so far as criticizing their poor horsemanship as being "infantry on horseback". This is also the reason why Siberian Cossacks were not given that much leadership roles in their wars (they were largey controlled by the better trained and disciplined Russian officers). Cowboys on the other hand were not that train as well, but their edge comes from many of them being Civil War and Indian War veterans. So their training in their war days were state of the art and most of all professional. 83 - Experience - 90 Both warriors were noted for being raised and trained in the harshest frontiers in the world. The cowboys were known for their often violent escapades such as participating in range wars as well as occasionally fighting off ndians, rustlers, bandits, stampedes and wild animals (Some having fought in the Civil War and Spanish American War). But in truth, most of the cowboys were young folks, and much of their adventures were actually pretty tame and boring. The Cossacks on the other hand, although having a less attended military career in all the military Cossack regiments, they get the edge because they were a standard military unit sent overseas. 70 - Discipline - 67 Not the strongest virtue that these warriors had. The cowboys were known to being a dirty, rowdy and violent bunch, and much of the gunfights and lawlessness that occured in the Old West were caused by them (The term "cowboy", before becoming a romanticized American symbol, was actually a deragotory insult). However, they do get the advantage of being professional laborers who followed the strict rules of their employers. The Siberian Cossack on the other hand were known to being brash and aggressive before and during the Russo-Japanese War. They were known to disobeying official orders and making banzai cavalry charges that waste many of their men (Battle of Liaoyang and Mukden). It also doesn't help that many Siberian Cossacks were disloyal; taking sides and in many cases, even betraying their higher ups (seen during the Russian Revolution). Notes * Battle will be 6 vs 6 and all warriors will be on horseback. Both warriors will be carrying smokeless gunpowder weapons. Also note that the Cossacks in this battle are the Siberian Cossacks, NOT Russian Cossacks in general. So I focused on the military career of the Siberian Cossacks in their prime (which was mostly in the late 19th to early 20th century when they weren't overshadowed by the Dons). * Votes must be complete with weapons edges (So no obvious bias votes). * Voting will end either on Saturday or Sunday (or which day I prefer). Battle The sun was in its highest peak, but the place remained cold. The senior cowboy takes off his hat as he looks up in the sky, hoping that there would be a change in the weather. His five other cowboy companions in the back are exhausted; their horses dragging their burden like a heavy cross. Things are not going well for them as planned. They were tasked to herd 450 heads of cattle to Alaska, so it can be delivered by ship to those hungry Russians fighting the Orientals. Their journey is already a month late. It was a task already doomed for disaster, and yet these bunch of useless relic in the new century still did it. What else can they do, besides riding their horses, the elder cowboy thought. The elder cowboy takes a look at their herd, and just like them they were as battered as a chewed-up beef jerky. Cows aren't supposed to be in this type of climate, let alone in this snowy environment. It's supposed to be summer, and yet the temperature still blistering. They have to move quickly, or else the night would come again, and night in Alaska is a death trap. The senior cowboy can't take any chances to get caught in darkness again. With a quick yank of his horse and waving his hat, he encircles the scattered group to double their pacing. The men then followed through, and they regain their game faces on. Fortunately for them, they finally arrived at the dry port. The cows rested on a rocky hill, as the overjoyed cowboys waved their hats and made their horses jump. They cheered and praised each other, knowing they are at the end of their journey. The elder cowboy on the other hand, felt disgusted, and he then charged his horse; angry at how they celebrated something not yet assured. "Quit your yapping you twelve your olds, it ain't over until I say its over," the elder cowboy scolded. The rest of the cow-uns titled their heads in silence. Though embarrassed, the old man was right. Spurring their horses, they approach the port together as one. "You think they've got something to eat there Sarge?" one of the young ones asked. "Hopefully. To be honest, I'm tired of them pork and beans we've been eating. I'm sick of 'em," the elder cowboy replied. "Who knows, maybe they oblige us to some fish and beans instead," one of the jokers said. The rest of them laughed, and it let them forget about their hardships. Since their journey began, they've all ran out of food, wood, and coffee; and it's a nightmare for an American to run out of coffee. Approaching the port town, all of them notice how silent the place was. Like a ghost town there were no signs of life; the lamps were all turned off, the windows bolted shut, the beach was frozen and the ships were trapped like concrete. With still no signs of anyone, they all agreed to visit the port's office. If there's no people well at lease there should be a telegraph to get help. And hopefully there might be food to be scavenged as well. Suddenly, their horses yanked in surprise. They all hear the sound of marching hoofs from afar, coming their way. Soon, they all see six other men approaching them, all wielding lamps tied to their poles or lances. "See em boys, their Russians," the elder cowboy said. "Cossacks to be exact Sarge," one of the young wiseguys said. "I've been reading books about them. Their tough, like bear brutality-type of tough. They don't go down that easily." The cossacks encircled them, unstrapping their rifles and lances. They all have large beards covering their chins. They aimed their predatory glare, and the cowboys backed away in threat. The commanding officer of the squad came up, holding a big Mosin Nagant rifle with a strapped on dagger bayonet on one hand. With a big booming voice he yelled, "You there old man, these people yours?" Humbly separating from the others, the elder cowboy presented himself. He removed his hat in respect. "My boys here were sent to deliver some cows to feed your soldiers. We've came as promised," he said. The cossacks, whose faces were worn out from the battles they have fought overseas, quickly turned towards the old man with weary eyes. The cossack officer smiled at the old man, before letting out in his booming voice, "Da zdravstvuet Matushka Russia !!! The war was lost. The slit-eyes have already won, and our own government can't even give us our wages." One of the cowboys, in an obvious smirk, remarked, "So you people have deserted instead huh?" The snarky comment was taken by the cossacks seriously who returned the favor by glaring menacingly at the cowboys. "Svoloch!!" One of the cossacks said in disgust. "We would never do such a thing. We only left because we know that it was lost. We still love our country." The cossack officer signaled his men to be silent. "Now you see, we are refugees of war. The only thing we have now is our lives and our dignities." The rest of the cossacks suddenly bolted their rifles and readied their pistols. The cowboys were startled at what they were doing, and they keep their hand near their pistols as well. It seems for them, violence would soon erupt. "We'll be needing your horses and cows. Please, we need them to get back to our homes and families." "You can't do this, the cows aren't yours unless you give us what we came here --" "Very well then," the cossack officer said before pulling his Nagant and shooting the elder cowboy in the shoulder. The wounded cowboy yelled in pain before riding back to his men. The rest of the cossacks pointed their rifles at them, but the cowboys quickly drew their pistols and fired, killing two of the cossacks and wounding several others, before riding out into the opposite direction of the port town. "Z''akhvatit' ikh!!" the cossack officer yelled. "Dammit. What the hell is happening?!" one of the cowboys said in despair. "Forget it son, just ride out! All of you!!" the elder cowboy said to reassure his men. The cossacks were following from behind, one of them aimed his Mosin-Nagant rifle and fired, killing one cowboy and sending his corpse tumbling on the snow. As he slowly rechamber his cumbersome rifle, one cowboy took aim and fired his winchester rifle, killing the cossack's horse. The cossack crashed into the snow, but his fellow man took him by the hand and got him unto his own horse. The cossacks continued firing at the fleeing cowboys. One of the cowboys took a bullet from a Cossack's berdan in the neck, killing him. Unfortunately for the Americans, they got caught in a hard turn, and one of them clumsily stumbled and fell from his horse. As the cossacks came upon him, the now trapped cowboy drew his pistols and fired with blind rage, killing one of the cossacks in a hail of pistol bullets. One cossack then tackled the cowboy to the ground and wrestled his pistols off of him. As the poor cowboy struggled and yelled, the cossack grabbed his kindjal and stabbed him in the abdomen multiple times with brutality, killing him. The cossack quickly gets on his horse to rejoin the others in the chase. The two group of horsemen were now in an intense chase around the port town, exchanging foreign words and bullets flying everywhere. The cossack officer took a careful aim with his Mosin-Nagant and fired, hitting one of the cowboy on the back. As the cowboy fell of his horse, the other cossacks focused their fire at him, dismembering his body into shreds from rifle fire. The remaining two cowboys watched as they lose another man from the Russians. Desperate, the elder cowboy turns his horse straight towards the Alaskan frontier they've been before. The other remaining cowboy didn't know what he was planning, but he followed as the the two group continued exchanging fire. The cowboys took a sharp turn and lost the cossacks in an alleyway, before continuing out of the port and back to the frontier they were previously at. After gaining some distance from the Russians, the two cowboys finally arrived at rocky hill where their cows rested. The elder cowboy orders the other to unmount from his horse, saying, "Listen here kid. We don't have much time. Take this sharps and hide yourself on this hill. I'll cover the front, and you shoot any sonuvabitch coming out from that town. We're gonna send these bastards back to Siberia." The other cowboy nodded, confused but ready for action. He trusts his fellow cowboy that he'll get them out of this mess. Sooner as the elder cowboy spoke, the Russians came out and were approaching fast. The cowboy gets unto prone position and readies his sharps. The elder cowboy rides his horse and fires his pistol at the cows, surpiring the animals and stampeding them straight towards the charging cossacks. The thundering clapping of cattle hooves paralyzed the cossacks' horses as the cows came upon them like a tsunami of muscle and bone. Swallowed in an ocean of cows, the cossacks got separated from each other. The elder cowboy came upon them like Hell, firing both his pistol and winchester rifle at the confused cossacks. Though his shoulder was shot, the elder cowboy's aim was true. As the cossacks were attempting to get away from the stampede, the elder cowboy fired his weapons, killing one cosssack. The other cowboy on the hill soon followed, shooting another cossack in the head with his sharps, blowing it like a watermelon. A minute has passed and the cows finally dispersed, dissolving the stampede. The elder cowboy sees two trampled corpse on the ground. Seeing no signs of any Cossacks left, he sighed as the battle he thought was over. He yanks his horse towards his sniper, still stationed on top of the hill. "Great shooting kid!!" He waved his hat at him as he approached. The cowboy tearfully greeted the elder cowboy on his feet, smiling, with a blade sticking on his throat. "No..." the elder cowboy said as he sees the cossack officer holding the other cowboy at knife point. The elder cowboy stops his horse, holding his arms to calm the cossack officer down. But the latter wasn't thinking of letting anyone alive after this. The cossack officer had seen death, he had escaped war, and he killed anyone standing his way, even his own country men. He was tired, wanting to end all of this and survive. With a quick grin, he slits the cowboy's throat, and a fountain of blood squirted, turning the snow and rock bright red. The dead cowboy fell on the ground, his eyes still open with shock. Tears flow from the elder cowboy's eyes. With rage, he charges his horse to destroy the Russian. The Cossack played it tactically, and as soon as the horse came to him, he rolled out of the way and stabbed it with his kindjal bayonet in the lung. The horse screeched in pain and the cowboy fell face first into the rocks. The cossack shot the wounded horse in the chest, finally killing the struggling beast. As he looks for the elder cowboy, the latter aimed his pistol and shot the cossack in the pelvic, making him kneel to the ground. He approaches the downed cossack and fired his pistol continuously, but the cossack quickly crawls out of the way and took only minor gashes. The cowboy tried to fire another shot, but his pistol was empty. The cossack officer took this as his chance so he punches the cowboy in the gut. The cowboy fell on his knees, but he quickly counters by tackling the cossack on the ground. He started throwing punches at the cossack's face, but the cossack just spat off the blood off his mouth and laughed, before pushing the cowboy away. The cowboy grabbed his bowie knife and attacks, but the cossack grabbed hold of his arm and shattered both his radius and ulna with a loud snap. The cowboy yelled in pain as the cossack lifted him up in the air afterwards and threw him furiously towards the corpse of his dead comrade. The cowboy landed hard, his already bleeding face meeting the sharp rocks. Tired and laying on the ground hopeless, he turns his head on the dead cowboy laying beside him. Their eyes meet; his was still alive, but the other was staring blankly at his soul. The cossack officer smiled at what he perceived as an agonizing psychological warfare. He took his broken Mosin-Nagant and snaps the kindjal off of it as he approach the downed cowboy. As his mind shifted to and fro, the elder cowboy sees the pistol still holstered on his fallen cowboy's belt. He reached to it, like Adam reaching the index of God, using every bit of his strength to wrap his fingers on the grip. The cossack, confident of his victory, picks up the elder cowboy from the hair. He readies his dagger to cut the old man open like a pig. "''Nikto ne budet kogda-libo pobedit nas," he said. But suddenly the elder cowboy kicked him in the chest, and as both men fall down on their backs, the elder cowboy took a pot shot and hit the cossack officer in the chest. Landing hard on the rocky surface, the cossack sees his chest bleeding quickly. Paralyzed with shock from his mortal wound, he looks up and sees the elder cowboy on top of him. "You should have died in that war you ugly son of a bitch," the cowboy said. Like the fury of the devil, the elder cowboy grins at the cossack officer and empties his magazine with fury, and the latter did nothing but watched and yelled as his chest was opened with lead. The elder cowboy takes a seat on a small rock overlooking the whole Alaskan frontier. The small rocky hill where the duel took place, was now covered with blood from the carnage. He slowly wiped what remained of the cossack from his face, and he observes the dead cowboy in front of him, and the cows staring with silent dread. Lost and broken, the elder cowboy gets up and mounts his friend's horse. The Alaskan darkness was upon him, but he didn't cared. His body maybe alive, but his mind was dead. He pressed his spurs hard on the horse's flesh and the animal quickly jolted towards the horizon. No idea where he's going, the elder cowboy had lost his soul after that bloody event. So he lets the darkness decide his fate, as the movement of the winds got rough and a blizzard awakens. Summer has finally ended... Expert's Opinion The experts believed that the cowboys won because of their superior firearms and x-factors. Although the cossacks have the advantage of a better rifle and experience fighting as a military unit, the cowboys were more disciplined in a fire fight and carried the more balanced arsenal. Category:Blog posts